Summer Promises
by Daidairo
Summary: Shiro Bon is bored during the summer vacation, so he irritates Mighty... then Birdy... and there's the nowadays-common teenage problem of "Friends? Or families?" Written for the coming Summer.


My first Bomberman Jetterz fic! First done for a writing contest, except that I used different names for the contest.

(Note: Niichan is a Japanese term for 'brother'. Somehow it didn't seem right to me, someone calling another "Brother!" so I decided to use a term I was familiar with. Subsitute it with 'brother' if you like)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer Promises

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young boy sat on the tall hill overlooking his hometown. His cloak rustled slightly as the breeze played with it.

Mighty smiled. As summer approached step by step everyday, it was rare for a breeze to show itself. He didn't feel too bothered by the heat; quietness and peace made him feel cool.

Unfortunately, sometimes they were driven away.

"Niiiiichan!"

Mighty turned and saw an extremely energetic, amazingly excited and amusingly cute boy running up the hill. Like Mighty, he had bright brown eyes and a round white head Unlike Mighty, the kid was short.

"Shiro Bon? What're you doing here?" Although Mighty loved his brother very much, little brothers were nearly always noisy.

"Well, it's summer! And I'm bored! So I wanna play something! But Rui's lazy and biting his bone! And Grandma don't like playing…"

"Doesn't," Mighty corrected automatically.

"So I thought I'd get Niichan to play with me!" Shiro Bon ended., a wide grin threatening to crack his face. He tugged at Mighty's cloak. "Let's go to the amusement park! After all, you promised…"

"Sorry, Shiro Bon. Haven't you seen the news? …What am I thinking; of course you haven't. The amusement parks are all closed, because all the keepers are all on leave. They say it's too hot to work."

Shiro Bon's eyes fell. He released Mighty's cloak and his head drooped.

Michael sighed. He didn't his brother to be unhappy, and right now Shiro Bon looked extremely miserable.

"How about going somewhere else?"

Shiro Bon's eyes lit up.

"I know! We could go to Birdboy's house!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Mighty's arm and started bouncing up and down like a spring. "Please please please please please can we go to Birdboy's house?"

Mighty gulped. Ever since Shiro Bon learned that Birdy kept birds, his nickname became Birdboy. Needless to say Birdy didn't like the name, and was always at loggerheads with Shiro Bon after that.

"Birdboy's got a nice garden and it's fun to irritate him. Can we go there to play?" Shiro Bon continued pleading. Michael knew that if he hesitated somemore, his arm was going tobe broken.

"All right."

"YAY!" Like a tornado, Shiro Bon grabbed his brother's wrist in a vicelike grip and dashed down the hill. "We're going to Birdboy's hutch!"

"Nest, not hutch," Mighty corrected, then kicked himself. "I mean, house!"

"Nest +hutch + house Noutch! We're going to Birdboy's noutch!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's hooooot…" Birdy groaned.

"But I wanna play catching in the garden." Shiro Bon said stubbornly.

"And I wanna stay in the house." Birdy snapped just as obstinately.

"Niichan, do you wanna play in the garden or stay in the house?" Shiro Bon demanded.

"Yeah, Mighty, take a vote." Birdy agreed.

Mighty sweatdropped violently. He wanted to stay indoors with Birdy, but Shiro Bon would be upset if he didn't play. And if he agreed to play, Birdy would ask why they don't play in their own garden. To which Shiro Bon would answer truthfully, leading into a nice big quarrel. Sometimes these two just irritated him.

"Er…"

"Wellllll?" Shiro Bon persisted, tapping one foot. Mighty's sweatdrops grew heavier.

"Go on!" Birdy insisted. "We could play Truth or Dare." He then gave Mighty a look that said, _we could dare him to shut up._ The blue eyed boy gulped as he recognised the other meaning of the look. _And I could ask him if he really loves Misty._

"How about both?" he asked helplessly. "The target would be the catcher for 1/2 hour."

"Well…" Having realised what he could do, Birdy didn't really mind if he had to run.

"…Okay. But it wouldn't be fair if we got to ask anything!" Shiro Bon knew what Birdy was planning. "Let's draw the questions from this!"

He pulled out a large box from nowhere. "My teacher prepared all these randomly for a class game.

"Okay." Birdy knew that Miss Martha fun loving and would've prepared a who-do-you-love question. "Mighty, you're my target. No running away!"

"Where did the box come from?" Mighty asked. Both Shiro Bon and Birdy ignored him as the latter pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"'Of all the people present now, who do you like best?' Tough luck, Mighty," Birdy chuckled. He knew that the way-too-kind boy would never be unkind to anyone.

_Ohhh man, this doesn't look too bright! I'm sure I can solve it, the problem is how,_ Mighty thought. He didn't know who to choose. Looking from Shiro Bon to Birdy, he remembered the times they shared together. Birdy was always there when he needed him. Maybe he was irritating and teased a lot, but he still showed up when he was in trouble. Hesitating, he replied.

"Birdy."

Shiro Bon grinned. "It's your turn to catch me, Niichan!" He ran out into the garden.

Mighty could tell that the smile was turned on to cover up the hurt in his face. Patting Birdy on the shoulder, he raced into the garden after Shiro Bon.

"Catch me!" his brother yelled. Waving, the boy started to race towards the other end.

As Mighty chased his younger brother around, memories of them playing together re-entered his mind. He was always there for me too… All the times we spent together… He remembered playing last summer. And then he remembered his promise.

"_Will Niichan play with me like this every summer?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Promise?" Shiro Bon had dangled a flower on his face._

"_I promise with a dandelion on my face." They both laughed._

"_Blow on it!"_

"_Okay!" And he had blown. "The promise stands!"_

How could I have forgotten! Mighty thought. Other memories of the past came back as he stared at his younger brother's face. _Family's important. Definitely._

With a yell, he jumped on top of Shiro Bon, who screamed, and pinned him to the ground.

"Shiro Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you just as much as Birdy. You're both my brothers, and I love you equally," Mighty said. "And to prove it, I'll play with you every summer."

Shiro Bon's eyes widened. He pushed his brother off him."You remembered!"

Mighty nodded, smiling. His hand reached out and pulled something up. Shawn stared at it.

It was a dandelion.

"We'll always be together." Mighty said. "Let's blow on it."

They smiled, and blew at the dandelion. The fluffy seeds rose and flew up high in the sky as the brothers watched.

"Now we'll be brothers forever and ever." Shiro Bon said happily. Mighty smiled.

"Oooooiii! You've been mutilating my dandelion!" Birdy yelled as he came out and saw the empty head on the grass.

"Oops." Mighty stood up guiltily.

"Run?" Shiro Bon giggled.

"Run!" Mighty agreed. Laughing, the two raced off towards the sun.

Every summer would be spent happily together. Just like this one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it! Review please!


End file.
